Harry Potter i Alternatywne Zakończenie
by PheaVampire
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Voldemort odkrył, że Harry jest jego horkruksem?


_Voldemort uniósł różdżkę. Głowę wciąż miał przechyloną na bok jak zaciekawione dziecko, jakby się zastanawiał, co się stanie jeśli zrobi następny krok. Harry wpatrywał sie w czerwonee oczy i pragnął, by stało się to teraz, szybko, póki jeszcze może utrzymać się na nogach, zanim straci nad sobą kontrolę, zanim się wyda że panicznie się boi..._

_Zobaczył poruszające się usta..._

Ale nic się nie stało.  
Nagle blade wargi znieruchomiały wpół słowa, a czerwone oczy zwęziły się. Przez moment Harry myślał, że Voldemort chce zabiawić się jego cierpieniem przed rzuceniem ostatecznej klątwy, ale wówczas ponownie usłyszał zimny, wysoki głos:  
- Żadnych sztuczek, Harry? Żadnej walki do samego końca? Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem rozczarowany...  
Gdzieś w kręgu śmierciożerców rozległ się niepewny chichot, który ucichł niemal natychmiast. Voldemort nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
- A może to właśnie kolejna sztuczka?- spytał cicho - Leglimensis!  
Zakazany Las zniknął. Zamiast niego pojawiła się Wrzeszcząca Chata, Gabinet Dumbledore'a, Myślodsiewnia... Nie, pomyślał Harry. Nie po tym wszystkim... Nie teraz...  
Po raz drugi tej nocy ujrzał chłopca o tłustych, czarnych włosach, rudą dziewczynkę, ceremonię przydziału sprzed ponad trzydziestu lat... A potem pojawił się Dumbledore. Na jego widok Harry spróbował wyrzucić intruza ze swoich wspomnień, ale wiedział że równie dobrze mógłby nie robić nic. Dlaczego, dlaczego nigdy nie przykładał się do oklumencji?  
Jego myśli przepływały mu przed oczami, jeszcze wyraźniejsze niż podczas zajęć ze Snapem. Wreszcie ujrzał rozmowę dwóch ostatnich dyrektorów Hogwartu... I nagle znowu stał na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie, a kilka metrów przed nim lśniły szkarłatem szeroko otwarte oczy z pionowymi szparkami zamiast źrenic. Harry'emu zdawało się, że tak głuchej ciszy jak ta, która go teraz otaczała nie usłyszy już nigdy w życiu.  
- To niemożliwe- powiedział cicho Voldemort, przerywając wreszcie milczenie. Śmierciożercy drgnęli, ale nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.  
- Nie mógłbym... Nie wiedząc o tym...- tu zerknął na Nagini i znowu na stojącego przed nim chłopca.  
- Ty...  
Nagle jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie wściekłości. Przez moment Harry był pewien, że za chwilę z wycelowanej w niego różdżki wystrzeli promień zielonego światła, ale Voldemort wydał z siebie okrzyk furii i odwróciwszy się, miotnął zaklęciem w najbliższe drzewo, które natychmiast stanęło w płomieniach. Krąg śmierciożerców zadrżał z niepokoju. Stojąca na jego skraju Bellatrix spojrzała z lękiem na swojego mistrza.  
- Mój panie... Mój panie, Potter...  
Voldemort z wściekłością zwrócił się ponownie twarzą do Harry'ego, którego czoło przeszył nagle oślepiający ból. Zaciskając zęby i starając się nie krzyczeć, chłopak spojrzał na wycelowaną w niego różdżkę, która lekko drżała w dzierżącej ją dłoni.

_Zabić go... Tak bardzo chciał go zabić... Ale poza nim została tylko Nagini, silna lecz krucha jak każde życie..._

- Mój panie... Potter... Co się stało? Tyle czekałeś...  
- Nie ważcie się go tknąć!- krzyknął Voldemort. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliło coś srebrzystego, ale Harry zdążył już wyjąc swoją własną.  
- Expelliarmus!- krzyknął.  
Czerwony promień zderzył się ze srebrnym i nic więcej się nie stało. Voldemort zmrużył oczy.  
- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć, Potter?- spytał z nagłym spokojem - Dlaczego po prostu nie dołączysz do mnie? Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę, że w tej sytuacji nie mogę ci pozwolić ani odejść, ani zginąć...  
Śmierciożercy zaczęli szeptać. Harry czuł, że jego ręce zaczynają drżeć. Co mógł teraz zrobić?  
- Nigdy w życiu- powiedział cicho - Doskonale o tym wiesz, Riddle. Jeśli ty mnie nie zabijesz... Sam to zrobię. Nie pozwolę ci zwyciężyć.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, pozbawione warg usta rozciągnęły się w ironicznym uśmiechu.  
- Oczywiście rozumiesz, ze utrata przedostatniego... Bardzo mnie rozzłości? Tak bardzo, że może dla odstresowania zapoluję na twoich drogich przyjaciół?  
To powiedziawszy, od niechcenia machnął różdżką w kierunku skrępowanego Hagrida, który z przerażeniem obserwował całą scenę. Harry poczuł, jak z jego twarzy odpływa krew.  
Voldemort znów się uśmiechnął.  
- A więc?- zapytał - Jaki jest twój wybór, Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył? Będziesz zyć, czy skażesz siebie i tych, których kochasz na śmierć?  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu.  
Stali tak we dwóch naprzeciwko siebie, w kompletnej ciszy, jeden nie spuszczając oczu z drugiego. Aż wreszcie Harry powoli opuścił różdżkę i rozwarł palce, pozwalając jej potoczyć się po ziemi.  
Czerwone oczy rozbłysły blaskiem triumfu. Z jego własnej różdżki znów wystrzelił snop srebrzystego światła, który otoczył Harry'ego, zamykając go w pólprzezroczystej kuli.  
- Znakomity wybór- powiedział cicho Czarny Pan - A teraz, moi drodzy śmierciożercy, zakończmy tę bitwę.  
I ruszył w stronę zamku, nie oglądając się na swojego największego wroga, który z rozpaczą osunął się po ścianie kuli.


End file.
